soul star
by chicaaventurera
Summary: one shot - no les gustaria saber si black star y soul , se casaron , tuvieron hijos , con maka , con tsubaki o tal vez con ninguna de ellas , si tienes alguna duda este fic , te las resuelve todas


**Bueno últimamente e estado obsesionada con Soul Eater así que decidí escribir un fic. Acerca del anime , esto contiene yaoi. Y un occ**

Una chica de unos aproximados 16 anos , cabello blanco con azul hasta los talones atado en una coleta , con un mono con forma de un alma color azul ,con ojos en formas de estrellas y una boca en forma de corazón , aretes blancos con formas de estrellas. El ojo derecho de esta chica era de un azul-verdoso y el ojo izquierdo rojo carmesí. Una blusa de tirantes blanca con escote muy provocativo dejando ver la parte superior de los senos de la chica la cual era copa d, con un mocho en medio del escote color café, un short ala mitad de los muslos café, un cinturón negro con una e vicha de alma color negra, unos tenis negros de los cuales sobresalían unas calcetas rojas abajo del tobillo. En el hombro derecho una marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella , la cual porta con mucho orgullo, debajo de esta en los dos brazos al mismo nivel unas bandas negras con las letras SS en mayúscula , las cuales eran las iniciales de su nombre , en sus muñecas unas pulseras ala misma altura de color café.

Dicha chica se encontraba haciendo lagartijas en el piso de su cuarto. El cual era de color azul celeste con estrellas plateadas, una cama con almudadas rojas y azules, dos almohadas en el medio de todas. Una con forma de estrella de color amarilla y la otra de un alma de color celeste , sabanas con SS en mayúsculas de color morado fuerte , el respaldo de la cama color blanco con el nombre de la chica tallado a mano , un ropero negro lleno de ropa y su techo cubierto de cajas , un burro alado de la cama color blanco , con un reloj despertador color rojo , una lámpara en forma de estrella y una foto de ella y su familia, un tocador blanco con un espejo y una caja de madera color café también tallada a mano con todos sus broches y accesorios , en el tocador en la parte arriba del espejo había cajas , alado de la caja de madera estaban esparcidas todas las cosas de la chica para arreglarse.

2996, 2997, 2998, 2999 y 3000 – dijo la chica acabando de hacer su serie de ejercicios.

Soul Star , baja a comer querida , la comida ya esta servida – le llamo su padre, la chica sonrió se limpio el sudor y bajo las escaleras para poder comer con su familia.

Soul Star era el nombre de esa chica de tan solo 16 anos, sus padres eran Soul Evans una death sycth y maestro en el shibusen, una de las mas poderosas gunadas mortales en el mundo, y, de Black Stars el mejor maestro, ninja y asesino en el shibusen, su padres había superado a los dioses mismo, ya que era uno de los pocos técnicos que pueden luchar sin necesidad de un arma.

Ella por el contrario era gunada mortal como su madre y podía también ser técnica ya que sabía como atacar con la frecuencia de su alma.

Soul Star se sentó en enfrente de sus padres, y empezaron a comer, el próximo lunes ingresaría al shibusen y le asignarían un compañero, ella deseaba tanto que le pudiese tocar con alguno de sus amigos.

Emocionada Soutar - le pregunto Soul

Soutar era como le decían a veces de cariño para no decir necesariamente todo su nombre. Su padre Black Star se lo había puesto cuando era bebe su madre le conto la historia, ya que ella de chiquita no sabia por que le decían así.

Mucho, quiero demostrarle a todo el shibusen de lo que es capas de hacer la mismísima hija de la mejor gunada mortal del todo el mundo y del mejor asesino que ha superado a los dioses – dijo Soul Star con la boca llena, tomo del vaso de jugo para pasar todo

Esa es mi hija, yuju, dejaras a todos con la boca abierta cuando vean tus habilidades de gunada mortal o de técnica – le respondió Black Star a su hija, con mucho orgullo.

Soul Star era igual de orgullosa y segura de si misma que Black Star. A poca edad demostró sus habilidades sin si quiera esforzarse un poco, era tan cool y querida por todos como Soul. Ella había demostrado que superaría a los dioses como su padre, pero no llegaría a igualarlo a el como técnica o como gunada que como su padre o eso pensaba ella.

Al terminar de Soul Star se despidió de sus padres y se fue al parque para seguir entrenando y así el lunes impresionar a todos.

**Bueno ese fue, luego hare otro con otro occ o si quieren otro con Soul Star, espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews. **


End file.
